Operation: Crush
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Here's a sweet three shot of my favorite KND couples. The boys from sector V have been mind controlled by Father, now it up to Rachel, Kuki, and Abby to save the day! (Abby and Hoagie are included just ran out of characters)
1. Chapter 1

**My First KND fan fic, its a three shot of the different couples of 1/362, 3/4, 2/5! Enjoy! ;)**

Rachel was busy, naturally being the supreme leader and all, but there was something she couldn't quite figure out. Their number one enemy father had launched a powerful blast that, using special KND equipment, tracked to have affected three teammates from sector V. Oddly enough they were the boys Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel. I couldn't for the life of me understand why father had targeted them or how the device affected them but I just couldn't take any chances. Whatever it was I had a bad feeling.

_Oh Nigel please be ok, I can't lose you. You're the only one who can help us defeat Father._

"Come in numbuh 362 this is numbuh 86."

"Fanny what is it?!"

"Moon base is being ambushed by numbuh one he's here Rachel!"

"How did he get past the defenses? Fanny?! Fanny!"

"Father…mind control…boys…help us!"

_Transmission ended_

Oh no this is very bad! The boys are being controlled by father! Just then a loud banging came from the doors. A minute later a hand ripped them off their hinges revealing an angry looking Nigel.

"So Rachel I hate to be a burden so I'll just say it, I'm taking over moon base."

"Nigel are you bonkers?!, that's when I noticed the silver bracelet on his arm."

"Come on Rachel be a good girl now."

"Where did you get that?, I said pointing to his arm."

"This? Oh it's a gift from father and he asked me if you would like one to?"

"Nigel, Father is controlling you snap out of it!"

"Father is the future now step aside."

Now I had a duty to up hold so if I had to fight Nigel then so be it. I did a under kick that knocked him off his feet. Wasting no time I threw my helmet at the control box knocking the power of the moon base out.

"You stupid girl!"

He lunged for me and punched me in the gut causing be to double over. Before I knew it he grabbed my hands firmly in place pinning me against the wall.

"Any last words Rachel?!"

I had to get that bracelet off him and it looked fairly easy to remove I just had to distract him, but how? Perhaps if I triggered a strong emotion inside him it would bring out the real Nigel.

"Nigel don't do this please your one of the best operatives I ever trained!"

"More lies, Father warned me you'd try to trick me!"

"There not lies! It's the truth Nigel! Your smart, bold, bloody brilliant, and would never hurt a friend but most of all you would never follow an adult's order now look at you!"

For a moment I saw Nigel's glare soften as his scowl turned into a confused look.

_It's working! He's so close but I need more than just words. What could poss—oh! Oh this is so not in my job description!, but it may be my only chance._

"Nigel please don't make me do something drastic just let me go and I can help you."

"I don't need your help and there's nothing you can do that will make me ch—"

I leaned my body into his and pressed down on his lips hard. His grip on my hands loosened so I used my free hands and wrapped them around his neck. Granted I was only twelve but he sure was a good kisser. Soon I began to soften against his mouth and as I angled my head to deepen the kiss. He was cool and sweet as he ran his hands through my hair. I almost would have forgotten my real reason for doing this, but somehow I came to my senses.

Breaking apart for much needed air I quickly pinned him to the ground while he was still in a dream like state. He didn't struggle as I grabbed a laser pen that sliced that awful metal band in half. Smoke rose up and Nigel started to groan as he slowly got up. I held out my hand and he took it gratefully.

"Mmmmm Rachel? Wait why am I on moon base?"

"You mean you really don't remember?"

"No I just remember putting on this bracelet and…I had this dream that I well um I might have (gulp) kissed you, he said his face red with embarrassment."

"I can assure you that part was no dream, I said blushing heavily."

"Wait what?!"

"You were being controlled by father and well I had to snap you out of it!"

"Oh. So why's it so dark in here?"

"The power went out luckily we have a backup generator."

I turned to leave but I was stopped when he grabbed me by my wrists pulling me close to him, our bodies only inches apart.

"Rachel I just want to say thank you for freeing me."

"Anytime."

"Now seeing as it's still dark I'd like to enjoy it a bit longer."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I'd like to return the favor."

I was thankful for the cover of darkness to conceal my deep blush on my face. With no warning he closed the little space left and pressed his mouth onto mine. Nigel certainly was an attractive kid but I just didn't think he'd ever see me as I saw him. I guess I was wrong. He deepened the kiss as he put his hands around my waist. I cupped his check and tilted my head so I could savor the taste of him. Time stopped and my world tilted. Eventually the need for air caught on as we separated, our faces flushed as we were breathing heavily.

Nigel turned to look at me and his face soon turned red with embarrassment realizing what he had just done.

"Rachel I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry I don't—"

"Don't be I um actually enjoyed it, both times."

"Oh. Oh?! Oh!"

"You can stop saying that besides I think we have a job to do."

"Right I'll get down and call my team."

"Don't bother the power's out and I'm going to get the generator."

"Rachel?"

"Seeing as I have nowhere to go do mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, I replied smiling. Not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of the Three-shots! Have fun reading and please review! thanks! ;)**

Kuki was busy sniffing a bouquet of daisies inside the tree house. She was left in charge after Abby took off to the park.

_I bet she just wanted to see Hoagie, how romantic! Oh if only Wally felt that way about me then I would be happy forever and ever!_

I was busy humming a sappy girly love song when a loud bang came from the top of the tree house. I got a little scared so I ran upstairs to see what was da matter. The weapon room had a giant hole in it so I could see the pretty sky. That's when I saw Wally.

"Wally! Your back, I said cheerily!"

"Can it numbuh three! Don't make me use this, he threatened pointing the mustard gun at me."

"But Wally you'll ruin my pretty shirt! Stop being a meanie face!"

"How about you grow up?! Now take me to the communication room now!"

"I-I won't!"

"Then I'll find it myself!"

"Wally wait!, I said grabbing his arm."

He looked at me and spat at the ground before he shoved me hard into the floor. My arms started hurting real bad and turned a gross looking purple. Tears slowly formed at my eyes.

"Wally you hurt me! Why would you do that?!"

"Nothing will get in my way of pleasing Father and certainly not some pathetic girl!"

"B-but—"

"No buts now tell me where the room is!"

"Wally please your scaring me! I thought we were friends maybe even…"

"We are NOT friends numbuh three got that?!"

Tears flowed like a river down my face as I looked him straight in the eye hoping that he was just saying that but there was no regret or sympathy only emptiness in his eyes. I almost gave up hope when I saw a blinking red light coming from Wally's neck.

"Wally why do you have on a necklace?, I thought you hated girly things."

"It's not a stupid necklace! It's a gift from Father now start talking, he said as he backed me up into the wall pointing the dangerous gun at my face.

"Wally please listen to me!"

"Why would I listen to the enemy?!

Something inside me was desperate, it wasn't some silly little crush but perhaps I really, really, really did like Wally.

"I'm your friend Wally! You're my bestest friend in the whole world and you always make me laugh, you're really brave and you always save me when I'm in trouble. Wally please I like…I love you Wally I do!"

Wally slowly lowered the gun and I saw his face. It was mixed with a look of concern and horror.

"You mean that Kooks?"

"Of course I do Wally!"

"Y-you have to leave right now get away from me Kuki!"

"Wally I can help you just—"

Wally's entire body started to tremble as he struggled to speak. The red light made a buzzing noise and it went faster and faster.

"K-Kuki!, he screamed."

Suddenly the light flashed a bright light that I couldn't even see anymore. I fell backwards on the floor and slowly opened my eyes. Wally screamed in agony as I watched his body get electrocuted and smoke came from the collar on his neck. It happened so fast and then it just stopped as Wally's body fell with a thud as all became really quiet.

"WALLY!"

I raced over to his body and placed my hand over his heart. It barely made a vibration as he wheezed like a dying man.

"Please Wally don't go, I said not holding back the choked tears in my own voice. I need you and…and…and I love you Wally, I Wove oo, my voice barely understandable now.

_I remembered that in my fairytale book that a big beast was very bad and almost died but then the princess kissed him and the bad part went away and he became a prince. Wally you are my prince and I'm your princess, you can count on that!_

I tried my best to remember what the picture looked like. There was the girl who held the beast in her lap and she bent down and gave him a kiss in da lips.

"Ok Wally I'm gonna make you feel better in no time."

Gently I grabbed his body and pulled it closer to mine so that his head rested on my lap. I patted his blond hair so I could see his closed eyes.

_I think the girl had her eyes closed too, but how can she see? Oh well._

I lifted his head closer to mine so that now it leaned against my arm. My tears seemed to have stopped as took a good long look at him.

"Ok Wally you'll wake up now, won't you?"

I took a deep breath and leaned down so my face was centimeters apart from his. My heart pounded loudly in my chest being this close to him. Tilting my head I closed my eyes and kissed him. My lips met his and found they were soft and sweet like ice cream. At first there was nothing but then I felt a hand reach up and touch my hair our lips still locked. This time though I felt Wally kiss back as he deepened it. His other hand cupped my check and I swear I could hear his heart beat to; it was loud and very fast.

"K-Kuki?, said Wally as he opened his eyes."

"WALLY!, I shouted happily."

Suddenly I flung myself onto him. My hands wrapped around his neck. I looked up to see a red in the face, blushing and sighing Wally stutter in embarrassment.

"I-I, oh! Kooks I'm so sorry for hurting you, he said as a single tear slipped from his eye. I don't know what I would have done without you! Father tricked me and put this thing on my neck and well can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, I have my Wally back!"

I hugged him even tighter and felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me into his lap.

"W-wait y-you kissed me and then you said you l-l-l-l—"

"It's true Wally, I love you!"

Before he opened his mouth to reply I pressed it against mine. He quickly recovered and was gentle and firm this time. I smiled on his lips and felt so, so, very happy. I pulled him down a bit too hard though because I fell down with Wally on top of me. We broke apart a split second before we turned a deep shade of purple.

"I-It was an accident Wally I swear I—"

"Kuki?"

"Yah?"

"I have loved you for a really long time and well…"

"What is it?"

"W-will you b-be my g-g-g"

"Your girlfriend."

"Yah um my g-girlfriend."

"Sure Wally."

I stood up and so did he. I gave him a hug and a big wet smooch on the check. Wally began to moan as his face was now a ruby color.

"Let's go find numbuh one."

"S-sounds good."

So Wally followed me to the communication room and I never felt more happy in my life than I did with him in that moment.


End file.
